Delírio
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Kanon e seu delírio de ainda se prender ao amor de Saga, mesmo após ser rejeitado. "Prólogo" de Triângulo dourado, dessa vez em terceira pessoa. Twincest, Saga X Kanon.


_**Delírio**_

_**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_(Cada respirar que você toma  
Cada movimento que você faz  
Cada laço que você quebra  
Cada passo que você toma_

_Eu o estarei obsevando)_**  
**  
Estava completamente cego. Absurdo. Sem chão, sem raciocínio, sem coisa alguma. Alma dividida em dois... acabada... mal sustentando aquele corpo que, por ambição e vingança, ainda se mantinha vivo. Só por causa disso. Por seus brios.

O General Dragão Marinho era muito estranho aos demais. Vivia coberto com sua escama e nunca, jamais, mostrava o rosto a quem quer que fosse. Sempre com aquele elmo dourado sobre a cabeça e a face... o que era aquilo afinal?

Ele era dominador. Louco. Agressivo sem motivo algum. Principalmente com a mulher-sereia, Tétis, a intendende que por ele tinha afeição e desejo de companheirismo. O General, de quem ninguém, ninguém sabia o nome ou sequer a procedência, odiava a solicitude da moça. E por que...? Ora. Qualquer referência a amor, companheirismo lhe lembrava _ele_. E era cruel lembrar _dele _em qualquer circunstância. E como ele, Dragão Marinho, tinha o mesmo corpo, o mesmo rosto e inclusive a mesma voz do _outro_, era a si deveras muito difícil não lembrar _dele_ em quase todos os momentos.

E era sempre aquele ódio. Aquela consumação que lhe queimava por dentro. Todos os dias, dia e noite, não lhe deixavam em paz. Apenas quando dormia. E por incrível que parecesse, não dormia com facilidade... nem quando queria.

_**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_(Cada "santo" dia  
Cada palavra que você diz  
Cada jogo que você joga  
Cada noite que você fica_

_Eu o estarei observando)_

Socava os móveis, a cama, as paredes. Quando enfim queria de fato quebrar alguma coisa, ia até os rochedos que lá fora habitavam, e que não fariam falta a ninguém caso fossem destruídos. E mesmo que fizessem falta, quem, _quem_ naquele templo submarino, seria capaz de lhe contrariar?!

Após a sessão de violência contra os objetos, muitas vezes vinha a sessão de violência contra as pessoas. Mandava matar e torturar por puro gosto. Apenas para absorver a agonia de suas vítimas, e assim sentir-se menos injustiçado. Porque todos - todos! Deveriam saber o quanto ele sofrera. E que o sofrimento não era talhado apenas para ele, Kanon.

Sim, Kanon, Ninguém sabia seu nome, mas ele lembrava muito bem. E lembrava, de forma peculiarmente masoquista porém ainda doce, da forma de Saga, seu irmão e algoz, o chamar. Chamar para acordar, chamar para treinar, chamar para dormir, para comer... até mesmo... para fazer amor.

Por que?! Por que ainda se lembrava tão bem daquele gêmeo que o torturara? É claro; impossível de o esquecer. É claro!! Vinte anos¹ vivendo apenas com aquele gêmeo, fazendo tudo com aquele gêmeo, esquecido de tudo, apenas vendo a ele, na adolescência apaixonando-se por ele num incesto que jamais pudera condenar, no início da idade adulta sofrendo por ter de escolher entre a ambição e Saga... e sem alternativa, tentando juntar os dois, foi condenado pelo gêmeo. Pelo único ente que amava. Como?! Como era possível sentir-se bem ou ao menos confiar minimamente em alguém, após o que Saga lhe fizera?

Como confiar em alguém, se ele havia confiado em Saga, seu próprio irmão gêmeo, e havia sido traído?!

_**O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take**_

_(Oh, você não pode ver  
que você pertence a mim?  
Como meu pobre coração dói  
Com cada passo que você toma)_

Ele amava aquele homem. Ainda. Amava com ódio e obsessão. Vivia apenas para lhe provar que ele, Kanon, conseguiria triunfar sozinho. Por mais que se sentisse desgostoso em seu interior.

Sim! Ele soubera, por intermédio dos batedores que mandara ao Santuário de Atena que seu irmão matara o Grande Mestre e tomara seu lugar. O sangue lhe ferveu de tal forma quando soube disto, que mal pôde se conter. Feriu não apenas as pessoas a sua volta ou os objetos, mas também a si mesmo, quase se matando em desespero. Como?! Como teria sido aquilo, se ele apenas desejava ser governante ao lado do irmão? Por que o descartara?

Era horrível. As noites pareciam sem fim, aterradoras e desoladoras. Queria morrer, mas não podia: tinha de provar a Saga que o venceria!

E em delírios, para escapar da terrível rejeição que após seis anos² ainda se fazia presente, viva e lancinante como se um único minuto não houvesse passado após sua prisão e libertação do Cabo Sounion, lembrava dos momentos que tinha com ele, seu irmão. Após o início do que os outros chamavam de "incesto". Era tão bom... pareciam ligados em todos os níveis de existência, até mesmo naquele... no lado afetivo e sexual. Até aquilo os dois fizeram juntos.

E como era ávido, ele, Kanon, quando tinha a Saga! Todas as noites era algo diferente. Mesmo que se cansasse, mesmo que no dia seguinte ainda houvesse treinos. Mesmo assim, todas as noites fazia questão de amar a Saga. O irmão parecia não ser tão afoito pra esse tipo de coisa, mas cedia.. cedia porque o queria a seu lado.

E depois jogara fora daquela maneira?!  
**  
**_**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_(Cada movimento que você faz  
Cada promessa que você quebra  
Cada sorriso que você finge  
Cada reivindicação que você consuma_

_Eu o estarei observando)_

E Kanon, que quase esquecera do que passara de ruim, alienado nas lembranças como se ainda tivesse vinte anos e Saga ainda não o houvesse despojado, lembrava de repente que o irmão já não era mais seu. Lembrava que ele o odiava. Lembrava que, homens sexualmente ativos que eram anteriormente, Saga provavelmente já teria arrumado outro amante, mesmo que apenas para distração.

Outro amante?!

Kanon mordia-se, acabava-se em rancor apenas em pensar em Saga com outra pessoa. Sempre haviam sido os dois, apenas os dois, tão-somente os dois. Iniciaram-se juntos no amor; permaneceram juntos neste mesmo amor por cinco anos ininterruptos, Kanon sendo a Saga mais fiel que um cão de guarda é por seu dono, jamais vendo nada além de Saga em sua vida, sequer em seu cotidiano, muito menos em sua vida sexual. Para quê?! Para ser despojado por um outro amante, assim, sem mais nem menos?!

Não podia, _não conseguia_ imaginar Saga com outra pessoa que não ele. Mataria ao infeliz caso o descobrisse. E só não mataria a Saga porque jamais conseguira levantar as mãos contra ele, seu querido e doce gêmeo, por mais idiota que Kanon achasse seu comportamento.  
_  
__**  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please**_

_(Desde que você se foi eu tenho estado perdido, sem um leme  
Eu sonho à noite, eu só posso ver seu rosto  
Eu olho em volta mas aí está você, eu não posso substituir  
Eu me sinto tão frio e eu espero por seu abraço  
Eu continuo chorando, querido, querido, por favor)_

Havia sido deserdado, é verdade. Deserdado, colocado para fora de casa para morrer - mas tinha vontade de voltar. Voltar não para rever Saga, mas para vingar-se dele, encher seu rosto de socos em fúria, e ao mesmo tempo... constatar mesmo se o irmão ainda o odiava, se reagiria, se o provocaria com outro ou outra amante. Se o provocasse, faria de tudo para matá-lo enfim. Mas deveria ir com tanta sede ao pote, sem planejamentos?

Não importavam mais os planejamentos. A raiva não dá brechas para planejar. Ele, então, Dragão Marinho, maldito homem renegado até mesmo por seu sangue igual, decidiu que ao menos por sua sanidade mental à noite, deveria ir. Sim! Deveria ir e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Se mataria a Saga, se apenas o espancaria, se veria que o gêmeo o odiava, isso apenas a ação lhe diria.

E aquela não era hora de ficar parado. Levantou-se, vestiu uma roupa comum e um capuz e, aproveitando que aquele dia era de vigia dos guardas de Poseidon ao Santuário de Atena, a eles se misturou e foi, em direção ao seu sangue, ao seu antigo lar, ao seu odiado e amado irmão.  
__

_**Every move you make  
Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you  
**__  
(Cada movimento que você faz  
Cada passo que você toma_

_Eu o estarei observando)_

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹ Em minhas fics, tomei a liberdade (licença poética) para fazer os gêmeos com 20 anos na ocasião da prisão de Kanon, em vez de 15._

_² Também tomei a liberdade de fazer Saga e Kanon se encontrarem seis anos após o castigo do mais novo. Porque seis anos sem vuco-vuco (séquiço oras) já é foda, imaginem treze... rs! E eu não consigo imaginar os meus gêmeos ("meus" também foi foda, que possessiva essa Gemini) traindo um ao outro. Como diz a Pandora Lockhart: tem que ser fiel!!_

_Música utilizada: "Every breath you take", do grupo "The Police". Tradução: eu que fiz na hora mesmo. Algumas estrofes, por serem repetições de outras anteriores, eu suprimi._

_Queria fazer uma oneshot dessas, de desespero e descrição do Kanon, com essa "fucking" música que pra mim tem muito a ver com o Saga e o Kanon, há mais de quatro anos! Só rolou agora!_

_Não sei se repararam, mas é uma espécie de prólogo da "Triângulo Dourado", só que na fic citada o Kanon está em primeira pessoa (POV). Já aqui, tento narrar de forma mais ampla, não abarcando apenas a notícia que ele recebeu, mas também o que ele passara até então em angústia. Parece que o narrador onisciente sabe mais até do que o próprio personagem em primeira pessoa. Rss!!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
